Faire le premier pas
by Mimial09
Summary: Emmett est dans un centre de rééducation suite à un accident, Edward est celui qui s'occupe de lui. Ce n'est pas tellement un lieu propice aux rencontres. Et pourtant… OS. ExB. ExR. JxA.


Nouvel OS pour vous, celui-ci sera sur le monde de Twilight, il n'y aura pas de vampire, c'est un All Human… Sinon, l'intrigue se passera dans un centre de rééducation ou Edward y travaillera. C'est un POV Emmett pour me changer un peu alors j'ai essayé de coller au caractère joyeux et un peu enfantin de notre gros nounours ! Je n'en dévoile pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir. So Enjoy ! And Reviews !

**Résumé :** Emmett est dans un centre de rééducation suite à un accident, Edward est celui qui s'occupe de lui. Ce n'est pas tellement un lieu propice aux rencontres. Et pourtant… OS. ExB. ExR. JxA.

* * *

**Faire le premier pas.**

_POV Emmett_

.

.

La vie est une sacrée garce quand elle le veut avec nous, je l'avais appris de la plus dure des façons avec cette accident de moto qui m'avait pris mon indépendance en même temps que mes jambes pour un temps indéterminé.

Cet accident m'avait donné un ticket gratuit pour un séjour de plusieurs mois à l'hôpital, j'étais plutôt amoché, je devais bien l'avoué. Belli Bells m'avait incendié dès que j'avais retrouvé connaissance avant de fondre en larme dans mes bras, j'avais été à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche d'après les médecins, bien sûr j'ai allégé l'atmosphère avec une de mes réflexions débiles et j'ai pu apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de ma sœur. C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu te débarrasseras de moi Bells que je lui avais dit, en vérité je n'en menais pas large, Bella était ma seule famille encore en vie et réciproquement, on vivait que tous les deux et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle serait devenu si je n'avais pas survécu à ce stupide accident. Nos parents étaient morts lors de mon dix-huitième anniversaire dans un accident de voiture alors je comprenais la réaction des plus excessives de ma sœur…

Aujourd'hui, je n'étais toujours pas à la maison, j'aurais pu… Mais j'avais décidé de rester dans un centre de rééducation parce que je savais que si je revenais à l'appartement Bella aurait tout laissé tomber pour s'occuper de moi 24 heures sur 24 y compris ses études de littératures qui lui tenaient tant à cœur.

Alors je me tapais Mike-la-petite-fiotte-qui-n'arrête-pas-de-se-plaindre-Newton dans une minuscule chambre, sans aucune télévision ayant la chaine sportive à proximité et surtout avec à chaque repas une bouillie non identifiée qui faisait office de nourriture… Mouais, heureusement que ma Bells avait pitié de son pauvre frère sans défense et qu'elle m'apportait de temps en temps ses délicieux cookies aux pépites de Macadamia, un vrai délice ces petites choses !

Mais il y avait des bons côtés à ce centre, je m'étais fait des bons potes comme Jasper Withlock un soldat provenant tout droit des enfers, en l'occurrence l'Irak. Il avait voulu sauver des civiles en danger mais il n'avait pas prévu que ces civiles n'en soient pas en réalités et qu'ils avaient piégés le terrain menant jusqu'à eux avec des mines posées un peu partout. J'éprouvais un immense respect pour cet homme, il était d'une force et d'un courage extraordinaire et bien qu'il soit un peu « brut de décoffrage », je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui en tant qu'ami.

Bizarrement il perdait ce visage impassible lorsqu'une certaine petite brunette arrivait dans les parages. Je l'appelais Alcaline ou Duracel selon les envies, cette filles était géniale, petite mais vraiment piquante. Et complètement hyper active, elle débordait littéralement d'énergie, d'où le surnom…

Elle était ici parce qu'elle avait voulu tester le saut en parachute pour son anniversaire, et par pour l'adrénaline… C'était juste parce que, je cite : « Le moniteur avait l'un des plus beaux postérieurs que je n'avais jamais vu ». Cette gamine me faisait mourir de rire…

.

.

Aujourd'hui, le directeur du centre m'avait prévenu que j'allais avoir un nouvel éducateur, ayant fait fuir l'autre parce qu'il emmerdait ma Belli Bells quand elle venait me voir. Bien sûr Bells m'a fait la morale pour cela mais ce n'était vraiment pas ma faute, ce Tyler, il me sortait par les trous de nez…

Enfin, j'espérais que le nouveau venu serait moins à chiez que Tyler-j'aime-pisser-dans-mon-froc-Crowley, un vrai petit avorton ce gars…

Bella m'avait bien fait comprendre que je devais être très gentil avec mon prochain éducateur, pire qu'une mère parfois je vous dis !

J'étais en train de raconter quelques anecdotes assez drôles sur la maladresse de ma charmante sœur quand j'entendis un ténor grave prononcer mon nom, je me retournais donc en direction de la voix, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que celui qui allait me réapprendre à marcher autrement que comme Donald Duck – ce qui en soit est plutôt humiliant pour un grand gaillard bâti comme moi - était un mec aussi jeune que moi. Il était assez grand, une espèce de tignasse rousse et des yeux verts, toutes les filles du centre étaient en train d'hyper ventiler à cause de sa présence. Mouais je suppose que c'était un mec pas mal du point de vue d'une fille… un peu maigrichon… Ca ne valait pas mon corps de dieux ! Bon d'accord mon corps ne me sert plus vraiment, enfin plus précisément mes jambes, mais je compte bien y remédier ! En espérant que ce p'tit minus saura me faire remarcher !

.

.

Une semaine qu'Edward est arrivé, j'ai fais des progrès énormes d'après lui… Mouais bof, tenir debout et marcher quelques pas sans l'aide de béquilles ne fais vraiment pas parti de mon sens du progrès…

J'ai encore un peu de mal à marcher sans béquilles mais je m'y habitue peu à peu. On a décidé avec Jasper – enfin surtout moi à vrai dire – de faire un concours. C'est à celui qui marchera le plus rapidement et sortira le premier du centre, et foie d'Emmett Swan, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce concours, mais ce rabajoie d'Edward qui ne veut surtout pas que je force sur mes muscles, il dit que je vais les abimer et cætera et cætera. Malheureusement je l'ai démasqué ce petit coco, je me doute bien que la petite brune au caractère de cochon qui me fait office de sœur est pour beaucoup dans la prolongation de la durée de mon séjour ici.

Pour l'instant je laisse faire, puis je n'ai pas raté le fait que Bella passe de plus en plus de temps ici et que chaque fois elle est encore plus rouge qu'un nez de clown…

Et puis… Cela fait quelques jours maintenant qu'une pure déesse fait de brèves apparitions dans le centre, je ne la vois que peu de temps, juste le temps qu'elle glisse quelques mots à l'oreille d'Edward. Au départ j'étais tellement jaloux, je brulais littéralement de jalousie, à tel point que je devenais désagréable avec Edward, puis j'ai vu le petit manège entre Bella et Edward, et je me suis calmé. J'ai véritablement arrêté de penser qu'il se passait quelque chose entre la voluptueuse blonde et mon nouvel éducateur quand celle-ci m'a fait un clin d'œil des plus… évocateurs lors d'une de ses visites. Depuis, je ne cessais de m'entrainer pour sortir de ce trou le plus vite possible et de pouvoir enfin inviter cette belle inconnue.

Enfin, depuis peu, elle n'était plus une inconnue puisque le Grand, le Magnifique, le Rusé Emmett Swan avait mené l'enquête et avait appris que la perfection se nommait Rosalie et qu'elle était la cousine d'Edward… Je préparais donc mon plan d'attaque baptisé « Faire tomber Rosalie Cullen dans les filets d'Emmett Swan ».

.

.

Les journées passées au centre étaient pour la plupart ennuyeuse avec aucune chose à faire pour s'occuper digne de ce nom, la seule télévision était réquisitionnée par un vieillard qui regardait à longueur de temps ses feuilletons à la noix de coco alors que sur la chaîne sportive on avait une rediffusion d'un match de Football !

Alors avec Alice, pour ne pas mourir d'ennui – parce que j'étais maintenant certain que c'était possible – nous avions organisé la plus fantastique course de fauteuil roulant que le centre n'ait jamais vécu ! Et alors que j'allais franchir la ligne d'arrivé et être sacré grand vainqueur de la course, ce rabajoie d'Edward a encore frappé et m'a stoppé net dans mon élan…

C'est seulement quand Edward m'a fait descendre de mon véhicule de course que je remarquais ma belle blonde en grande discussion avec… ma sœur !

Aussitôt plus rien d'autre dans mon champs de vision que Rosalie Cullen, cette femme parfaite qui aimait d'après son cousin les voitures, le football et les jeux vidéo. C'était vraiment mon moi au féminin mais avec des atouts plus que conséquent… A croquer !

Dès qu'il vît les deux jeunes femmes en train de discuter, Edward, lui aussi, se figea instantanément, son regard brillait et je savais que ce qu'il regardait comme ça c'était ma Belli Bells.

**-Ecoute Doc…**

**-Emmett,** soupira Edward, **je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela !**

**-Mais oui doc' t'énerve pas, je ne t'appellerais plus comme cela… Donc je disais que si tu me donnes l'autorisation de demander à ta cousine un rendez-vous, je t'autorise à le faire avec Belli Bella… **

**-Euh… Je…**

Raah quel naïf, il pensait vraiment que je n'avais rien remarqué ? On ne m'appelle pas Emmett le grand pour rien…

.

.

Deux ans plus tard, je me retrouvais de nouveau dans cet hôpital qui m'avait pris en charge après mon accident, ma vie avait beaucoup changé depuis…

Cet accident m'avait permit de me rendre compte de certaines choses mais aussi et surtout de rencontrer mon âme sœur, ma sucrerie, ma petit pomme d'amour, ma femme…

Ainsi, je me retrouvais dans cet immense bâtiment blanc, tremblant de tous mes membres, tel un jeune garçon. Je vis ma sœur s'avancer vers moi.

**-Alors frérot, prêt à devenir papa ? **

**-Autant que tu l'es à devenir la future madame Edward Cullen sœurette !**

The End !

* * *

Votre avis ? Je sais, c'est plutôt nul mais bon… Pas trop fière de cet OS…

Al'


End file.
